


it's just so beautiful

by themadlurker



Series: misc. tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Chris "Chowder" Chow, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: When Chris hears the sound of sobbing coming from Bitty’s room, he’s understandably Concerned.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Chris "Chowder" Chow, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: misc. tumblr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	it's just so beautiful

When Chris hears the sound of sobbing coming from Bitty's room he's understandably Concerned.

He knows Jack had to get back to his team. It isn't anyone's fault that Bitty is the one left on his own at the Haus to face the team's delayed reactions.

(The rest of the team claims to have known or suspected for a while but Chris can't believe it. If it'd been obvious then surely Chris, living across the hall from Bitty, would've been the first to notice. Even with the amount of time he spends in Caitlin's room rather than his own.)

Chris can't just ignore a teammate in distress, especially Bitty, so he knocks tentatively on the door.

"Bitty? Are you okay in there?"

Chris is expecting some hesitation, but the door is flung open almost before he's finished the question, and suddenly he has an armful of sobbing hockey player hanging off his neck.

"Did something happen with Jack?" Chris asks carefully. Everyone had been all smiles when Jack drove off, but maybe Bitty had been putting on a brave face. Or... had one of the other frogs said something? "Did Dex say something mean? I- I'll kick his ass for you, Bitty. Or anyone's. I'll even... I'll." Chris is thinking he'd even go to Providence and kick his former captain's ass if Jack hurt Bitty, even though that seems like heresy to think.

Bitty just wipes his face off with a sleeve and drags Chris over to the laptop sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor, in front of a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Th-they," Bitty hiccups out. "The-he-hey di-did iiiiiit."

"What did they do?" Chris asks. Is there something on the laptop that made Bitty cry? Are there internet trolls on Bitty's vlog again? Chris still has a bunch of insults left over from last time that he never got to try out on the last batch of assholes.

"Looooooook," Bitty wails. As soon as he has Chris positioned in front of the screen, Bitty hits play, and there's some music and—

"...is this figure skating?" Chris asks, confused. Bitty still follows figure skating, he knows. Oh no. "Did something terrible happen to your favourite skater?"

Chris thinks he recognizes the name the announcer mentions from some videos Bitty made him watch last year, a Japanese skater who seemed to fall down a lot.

"Wait for it!" Bitty all but howls.

After some impossible looking jumps that make Chris want to hide behind his hands in case the skater falls again, another skater joins the first on the ice and—

"Oh," says Chris. "Is that... they don't normally. They're both male skaters?"

Bitty's nodding and clutching the edge of the screen.

"That's not—I don't think I've heard of a lot of guys skating, what is it, pairs?" Chris really did try to remember the figure skating terms Bitty threw at him but... there were a lot. Plus sometimes when Bitty's very excited he forgets to breathe or like, use consonants. "Wow, they're really good," he adds, as an afterthought.

"They're the best skaters in the WORLD," Bitty sobs. "That's Victor Ni-hic-ikiforov and Yu-hu-uri Katsuki and he broke his RECORD and he gave up skating for him but now he's coming back so they can skate together and it's just so beautiful. And my friend Phichit says they're getting _married_ and I can't believe something this beautiful could happen in figure skating! You don't know what it's like, in figure skating, but they're just showing the world and they're the _best_ and everyone knows it and I can't believe I got to see this happen!"

Bitty finally runs out of breath and dissolves into more sobs that Chris can finally tell are happy ones.

"I never thought I'd see something like this happen in figure skating," Bitty says quietly, once he's calmed down a little, and let go of the screen long enough for Chris to replay the video, now he knows what he's watching.

"They look like the love each other a lot," Chris says quietly as they watch the pair reach out for each other on the ice. "I think it's great, that they can share it with the world."

Bitty gives a happy sniffle and leans against Chris. "Do you wanna watch it again?" Bitty asks hopefully.

"Why don't we watch the whole event?" Chris asks. "You can tell me who everyone is."

Bitty is already queueing up more videos eagerly, as Chris watches him from the corner of his eye.

Chris wonders what it would be like— if maybe someday he'd get to see the people he admires, the ones from the sport he loves like breathing, do something like that. He really hopes to get to be there when it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr](https://borninthecold.tumblr.com/post/154828497146/omgcheckplease-yuri-on-ice) in honour of both my figure-skating-related fandoms updating on the same day.


End file.
